1. Technical Field
The present invention related to packaging, and more particularly to a self-priming-pump-equipped packaging bottle.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous progress of technology and society, articles for daily use are more and more required to be made with innovation. People select products based on their packaging as much as on their quality. Packaging needs to be not only a simple container, but also a device that has attractive appearance and is convenient to use. Among packaging bottles for commodities, press-type packaging bottles are most extensively used. A known press-type bottles is typically made of a pipe, a spring, and a piston, and has problems related to complicated structure and high manufacturing costs. As an alternative, China Patent No. CN201619795U discloses a pump-type packaging bottle. However, due to the lack of airtightness between the bottle's piston and the bottle's body, the piston is prevented from moving upward timely, leading to instable material feeding. Another packaging bottle is proposed in China Patent No. CN102502060A as a solution. Nevertheless, the negative-pressure packaging bottle tends to fall apart in use because the combination between the pump and the bottle's body is not firm enough. Thus, the prior-art packaging bottles are not perfect and need to be improved.